fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Quadgun!
Quadgun '''is the 2nd episode of Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures. It was written by SuperNerd. Plot A large war ship cruised smoothly through space, only seconds away from it's destination. "Deasoulalia is near!" A crew member said, talking to the captain. "AIRGH CRAGH SHREGH IRGT." The Alien Tsunami said, flipping his head back into place and retracting all of his weapons. "That's better." He said shaking his head. "Sir! Somethings wrong!" The navigator said. "What is it?" The Alien Tsunami asked, preparing his arm guns. "Desoulalia is gone sir! It's on the map but it's not here anymore!" "Then what's there?" "A small purple entity." The navigator pointed to Jefferey. "Get rid of it. Out of my sight." Tsunami said, angered that he did not finish his mission from a decade ago. "Uh sir...it just grew bigger." Jefferey was now the size of a small intergalactic war vessel. He stared at the ship as a loud voice exploded out of the ships outside intercoms. "YOU THERE!!! WE ORDER YOU TO CEASE YOUR ATTACK AND DO SOMETHING ELSE!!! WE ARE BUSY. FAILURE TO ACCEPT THIS REQUEST WILL LEAD TO YOUR...'''" The intercoms exploded and flames burst into the ship. Jefferey looked at the ship. "Des....troy..." Crew members where getting battle gear on and grabbing weapons. Pilots got in their mecha's and weapons came out of the ship. First, an entire army of foot soldiers came flying out in space proof gear and began firing at Jefferey. Rocket troopers let loose a barrage of plasma missiles. Small ships came out of the barracks and fired at Jefferey. Others went kamikaze and rammed into him. The guns, missiles, and lasers on the ship began firing like crazy. Some ships had nuclear bombs attached to them. They all rammed into Jefferey in a flawless synchronized manner. Many troops where dead or covered in radiation poisoning. The smoke cleared and Jefferey stood there, looking at the ship. He teleported past all of the remaining troops. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE!!!" A crew member said. "HE SURVIVED THE ASSAULT WITHOUT A SCRATCH!!!" Tsunami looked at the main camera and slammed his gun arms so hard on his chair arms that they broke off and made dents in the floor. "Send out the mechas." he said, trying not to decapitate all of his remaining soldiers and crew members. Robot's flew out of the ship and began letting loose a full barrage of attacks. Jefferey shook them off and crushed each individual one with his mind and fired them into the space ship. The entire ship exploded, killing every remaining soldier. except one. he was hiding on Jefferey's wing, crying and begging for mercy. Jefferey contorted his body and looked at him. The alien looked up and stared at him. "I'm a failure." He said. "You know? Everyone else just bravely died to try to kill you. I... I can't be like them. I can't hurt another living thing. I'm a wimp. Back in boot camp everyone was happy to do exercises and drills. They had fun and only acted annoyed. I'm a Berzerkieon. Our race is MEANT to fight. And I can't do anything. You on the other hand just wiped out an entire army and a UM Mother ship. A MOTHER SHIP!!! Like dude, that was kinda awesome. No, not kinda, REALLY awesome. It was like this scene from....oh yeah, I guess you don't really care about Starwars, do you? It's this Earth film...." The Berzerkieon looked down as Jefferey forced his muscles to bend his face further towards the alien. "Wanna be friends?" Jefferey stared at him. He stared at Jefferey. Jefferey looked at him. He looked at Jefferey. Jefferey squinted at him. He squinted at Jefferey. "No." Jefferey said blasting him with a cross beam. There was no trace of anything being there. Another figure, Jefferey's current size, emerged from the dust of the destroyed ship. Several million portals opened and hundreds of millions of mother ships. "DID YOU THINK THAT WAS THE ONLY SHIP??? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM THE FOUNDER OF THE U.M!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T GET RID OF MY ARMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The smoke cleared and Tsunami appeared. "BLAST HIM TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T NEED ANY WAITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO IT YOU IMBECILES, DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The ships fired everything at Jefferey. All the soldiers and mechas came out. Outwards intercoms projected high pitched noises that would easily destroy the brains of any living creature. Jefferey just stood there. Amidst the chaos Jefferey's tail grew in size and began to flail everywhere, cutting up the millions of ships. All of them burst into flame and Jefferey looked back at Tsunami. "JUST WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!???!?!?!!?" Tsunami said, scared for his life. "Jeff...er..ey" The lavender dragon responded. Tsunami began to laugh a bit. "Jefferey??? Hahahahahha!!!! Oh my god! Haha! Get me a tissue would you?!!! GUNS ABLAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunam said as his entire body turned into a gun, his fake skin tearing apart and his eyes exploding as he revealed his true weapon form. "PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jefferey grew back to his normal size and tapped Tsunami. He violently exploded in such a large explosion that It managed to climb all the way up to Jefferey's face. He began to fly around some more, waiting for his next adventure. Jefferey barely noticed he had destroyed the entire Universal Army. Cast Jefferey The Alien Tsunami The entire Universal Army Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Episodes